Gifts and Curses
by xHtPink
Summary: After meeting up with the Winchester Duo, Adrienne and Felicity almost instantly turn Sam and Dean's life into a world of topsy-turvy. The brothers soon realize that the two aren't just pretty little girls with guns, but what makes them so different?


_Supernatural belongs to _**Eric Kripke**,_ and _**Eric Kripke**_ only.  
In this story I own Adrienne Harper, Felicity Storme, and the plot line._

_Best Viewed In 3/4 or 1/2._

→ **Chapter 001  
**→ **Genesis **

She was running, and she was running as if her life depended on it. Her pale figure leapt over a fallen tree, her wavy white-blonde hair flowing behind her. Her electric blue eyes were frantically searching for a way to run, her breathing was labored, and she was constantly looking over her shoulder.

Not far behind her was a man clad in black jeans and a fully unbuttoned short-sleeved black dress shirt. His mouth was in an open snarl; he had thin, short, pointed teeth in front of his human set. His skin was only a few shades lighter than the blonde's, and his black hair clung to his face as he hissed demonically.

The blonde screeched; she grabbed her head and stepped away from a tree. Her balance was obviously off and as her boot snagged a limb she fell to the ground with a 'thump'.

The vampire fell to his knees and loomed over the woman; his teeth were bared in a fierce snarl. He began to lean forward towards her neck.

I started to move forward, drawing my nine millimeter and aiming at the bloodsucker. My gun was pointed straight at his chest and right as I went to pull the trigger he leapt back with an unholy screech, taking off in a flash.

The blonde pulled a gun out from under her shirt and pointed it at two men, the idiots who shot at our vampire.

"Who the fuck are you?" She growled.

"Well ma'am," The short one replied, pointing his gun at her. "I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam, and we just saved your life."

"You let our hunt run, you bitch!" I screamed, standing in the process.

He turned his gun to me, and then chuckled. "Your uh...your hunt?"

I snarled. "I didn't stutter."

Then man beside him, Sam, lowered his gun. "You're hunters?"

"I think they're a bit slow, Adri."

"I noticed." I sighed and walked over to the blonde, squatting beside her before snatching her chin and making her look at me. Her eyes wandered to the right as I put up my gun to examine her face. "So, Lici...on a scale of one to ten, how bad does your head hurt?"

She shrugged. "I've had worse."

"Answer it."

She sighed. "A seven."

"How bad is your vision?"

"One."

"How bad is your brain damaged?"

"A...bitch! I don't have brain damage!"

I laughed, letting go of her face and standing. But my laughter quickly subsided as I realized I still had a gun pointed at me. A low growl rumbled in my throat as I assessed the situation. Every idea that ran through my mind to get us out of this wasn't going to work, so I decided to just be blunt.

"C'mon Lici, let's show the Winchester's how to hunt vampires."

Sam and Dean both tensed with apprehension at the sound of their surname. It took all I had not to laugh at them. I just cracked a smile as I helped Lici up. She looked utterly surprised by my correct assumption.

"These are actually the Winchester's?" She questioned, dusting off her short school-girl skirt before putting her gun back in her hip holster. "I thought the vamps were kidding when they said these guys were chasing them."

"I know...it's creepy. Maybe we should start listening to our prey." I yawned to cut my statement short. "But anyways, you guys can tag along if you want. We really need to go, though. Landon's little clan enjoys running for days."

"Tag along?" Dean snorted. "We just saved your ass and you say we can tag along?"

I laughed shortly, waving my hand dismissively at the man. "Things may not go as planned with Lici and me, but we still get the job done."

"Adri we have to go."

"I know, I know." I turned back to the boy's with a smirk. "Follow us, let us take down these vamps, and then you can question us as much as you want to. Sound like a deal?"

"How do we know you won't run?" Dean snapped.

Lici's laughter cut my reply off. "Do you think we're stupid enough to run from the infamous Winchester's?"

"You did pull a gun on us." Sam answered.

We all went quiet for a small moment. Dean was glaring heavily at me, his gun still pointed in my direction. His brother's hands were twitching; he was ready to raise his gun back up at any second to shoot us. I almost laughed at the scene; two men uneasy because of two women saying they were hunters.

I interrupted the awkward silence with a giggle. "Can you blame us? You did appear out of no where and shoot our vamp. Not to mention short-stuff here has a gun pointed at us while we've already put ours up."

"Fine. But if you run...."

"You can track us down, slit our throats, and then watch us bleed out as we gasp for air." Lici interrupted Dean, grinning like a child. "Yes, we know the consequences, dear Luke Skywalker. Can we go fetch our vamps now?"

"Why even ask, Lici? Let's just go."

I tipped an imaginary hat at the boys before I turned in the opposite direction, walking off. Lici giggled and skipped up to me. Her boots tapped the ground in a melodic rhythm as she slowed to match my pace. The air was actually calm as we walked away from the brothers behind us, and that's probably what made her do it. Lici turned and waved at them with her giant grin from before still on her face.

"If you come to the Creekside Manor you might get to see us kick some vampire ass." She called.

A smile involuntarily crept its way onto my face as we disappeared from the boy's vision. We hadn't had a run in with other hunters in months, maybe even a year. And go figure when we actually meet up with more it's the Winchester's and they think that we're some kind of creature from the dark. This caused me to laugh and shake my head at the thought.

"What'cha laughing at, Adri?" Lici asked.

"You mean you really didn't notice?" I giggled.

"Notice what?"

"The boys, especially Sam, think that we're some kind of creature. You know, a demon of some sorts. It's hilarious."

She looked absolutely puzzled as she glanced backwards. "They think we're demons? Like what kind of demon?"

"Like hell I know." I shrugged, moving some bushes and grinning at my motorcycle. "Hello sweetheart."

"You really need a life. You just called your bike sweetheart. I mean seriously, who does that?"

"Someone who's in love."

She scoffed in my direction as I climbed onto the bike and started it. I revved it a few times before she got the courage to hop on behind me. Her helmet was on her head and buckled sooner than I could reach up to grab mine. She reached around me and clung to my waist as I placed my helmet on my head and buckled it as well. I pulled my midnight hair back into a loose ponytail then leaned forward. I kicked up the kickstand and revved the engine a few more times before taking off towards the road a quarter of a mile up.

"Holy shit!" Lici screeched in horror.

I chuckled to myself as I sped up. We reached the road quickly, no real damage done to my tires, and I switched into second. In a split second we were racing down the road towards the mansion where our vampires were probably listening to Brett's report of Lici being an imposter.

Our story to get to these creatures was simple; Lici wanted to be a vampire. She wanted to be apart of one of the best vampire clans she could find. We quickly found Landon's clan hiding out in a little town in Missouri. Not only were the vampires ecstatic to get a willing victim, but they also thought Lici was absolutely gorgeous for a human. I was more than sure they knew that she was a hunter, and that's why they actually let her in their clan. They always waited for us to get close to them, and then they'd take off in a flash, running from town to town to escape us.

That's probably what annoyed me the most about these vampires; they enjoyed running from hunters. They liked to be chased. It was like ecstasy to them, and we provided them the best game of cat and mouse they had ever played. So, in a sense we were basically giving them the largest orgasm in their long-ass lives. We were their sex toy during their high.

I shuddered at my comparison. There was just something wrong with being a vampire's, or even a human's, sex toy. It was just utterly disgusting.

Out of nowhere, a bright light pulled me from my thoughts as it shined into my eyes through the bike's mirrors. I glanced down, first catching a glimpse of my pale green eyes rather than the blinding light of the speeding car behind us. But my attention immediately went to the black car racing after us.

"Lici!" I called over the roaring wind. "Can you tell who's behind us?"

I felt her shift ever so slightly, probably trying to continue clinging to me in a death grip while figuring out who was behind us. She immediately dug her helmet into my back again.

"No!" She yelled.

My mind ran through every possibility. It could be one of the vampires, finally deciding to turn the game around and chase us for a change. It could be another hunter. Or it could be the Winchester's.

"Damn it." I grumbled.

I allowed my bike to slow down as I kept to one side of the road. The car, which was a black impala, quickly caught up to us and rolled up next to my bike. I glanced over to see the brother's sitting inside, looking over at me and Lici. They seemed almost confused until they recognized our clothing. Sam's expression turned to uneasiness, but I could feel Dean's approval of my bike in his look.

A grin stretched across my face as I saluted the brother's. Both of their expressions immediately turned back to confusion as I revved my bike immaturely. I pulled back on the gas, popping a wheelie and taking off. Lici screamed in horror as she dug her fists into my stomach.

The motor began to make a straining noise, signaling me to switch it into third gear. I happily complied with my bike and changed gears, speeding up in the process. The wind pounded against my helmet and tried to slow my bike down, but its attempts were in vain.

I glanced down at the mirror to see if they were still following us, and at a distance, its headlights beamed straight into my mirror. A wave of dominance washed over me at the distance between us, but when I looked up disappointment took its place.

My hand grabbed the brake lightly, slowing my bike down to a speed of fifty miles per hour. I sighed to myself as we neared the mansion.

It was an ominous three story house built with wood, a lot of the windows were cracked or shattered, and the front door had gashes in it. A lot of the wood looked molded or chipped; all of the color that used to be on the house was now so faded it appeared to be brown or gray. The only thing that wasn't so menacing about the house was the red 1998 corvette parked outside.

With another sigh I slowed to a stop, keeping to the right side of the road. The impala was soon at my side and sitting in the middle of the road.

"You guys wanna help kill these suckers?" I questioned, lifting my helmet off my head.

Dean scoffed. "I think you ladies need to step aside and let the professionals show you how it's done, before Blondie there breaks a nail."

"I resent that!" Lici whined, taking off her helmet as well.

"Cool it, Lici."

"Really...you two should stay out of this. You could get hurt." Sam agreed.

"Fine then, go ahead. We'll just sit back and watch." I let my bike die to make a point and then nodded my head in the direction of the mansion. "I give you five minutes to come up with a plan and get in that house."

"Five minutes?"

"Yes, Dean, five minutes. I've already got a plan and if you don't hurry up I'm going to take over."

Lici jumped off the bike as realization dawned on her that she no longer had to sit on it. I giggled and pulled out the kickstand with my foot. I flipped my leg over the front of the bike before leaning against it and stretching my arms up towards the sky.

"Four minutes and counting, boys." I pointed out with a grin. "You might wanna get movin'."

"Man you need a life." Dean grumbled, taking off towards the mansion.

"Hey Lici, you wanna jump their impala?"

"You're kidding."

I licked my lips as I placed my helmet back onto my head and buckled it. I flipped the visor up and gave Lici a questioning look. Her expression went from disbelieving to horrorstruck within a split second.

"You're not kidding." She muttered.

"Since when do I kid about this stuff? And are you coming or not?"

Lici shook her head and backed away from me, holding onto her helmet. I heaved my shoulders in a shrug as I spun my leg back over the front, and then flipped the kickstand back up. My engine revved to life as I started the ignition.

"You're absolutely sure?" I asked.

She nodded, saluting to me as if I were going off to war. Her eyes glanced over the bike with uneasiness before she looked back up at me with a grin. A wave of tranquility seemed to wash over us; something was going to go down tonight.

"I'm right behind ya."

"You better be."

"And you better save me a vamp this time."

"Damn straight I will."

We laughed solemnly. I looked up at the night sky through the opening of my helmet, sighing. A certain state of calm is only achieved when the spirit accepts a change. Not just any change, either; but an alteration that will forever turn a person's perspective upside down. Everything is different and there is no stopping it. I had only felt this tranquility once and that was the day I had met Lici when she came to my cheer squad, dressed up and ready to try-out. We had been best friends since.

I flipped my visor down and pulled on the gas a few times causing my engine to moan in frustration. Lici giggled and started walking towards the house. She was only five feet in front of me when I let my bike spring to life.

The back tire spun out for a few seconds before it stuck and I took off towards the mansion. Wind grabbed at my arms and legs, trying to slow me down, but neither I nor my bike listened. I flipped into second gear as I neared the Winchester's car, and then into third as the gap began to close even quicker.

The ground level shifted as the concrete turned to dirt. I was on the vampire's driveway and only meters from my most reckless stunt. My heart was pounding incessantly in my ears as I glimpsed the small dirt mound I observed the day before. I lined my tires up with the middle of the small embankment and floored it.

My bike grabbed onto the dirt as best as it could with its on-road-only tires as it took off the mound. I forced my eyes to stay open as I flew over the Winchester's car, and my insides shattered when I felt my bike hit the hood of it. Still, the interceptor held strong and landed on the wrap-around porch and then broke through the front door. As I whirled to a stop I gripped onto the nine millimeter on my hip holster and wrenched it free in a second.

One of the vampires hissed in horror and anger before leaping into the air after me. I raised my weapon and pulled the trigger, he fell to the ground with a burning hole in his chest where his heart is located. When I went to reach up to undo my helmet, I was suddenly on the floor with another vampire on top of me and her teeth exposed in a snarl.

"You bitch!" She screeched.

"It takes one to know one." I retorted immaturely, flipping backwards.

I straddled her waist and pointed the gun at her head. She only laughed at the threat and smirked; she then gripped my wrist as if to say I wouldn't dare do it. A smirk planted itself on my face as well as I pulled the trigger.

"Adri!"

Lici was immediately in the room and behind me, a knife stuck into a vampire's stomach. She twisted the knife a few times before slashing to the side. The vampire groaned in agony before falling to the floor.

"You okay, sis?" She asked, helping me up after I took off my helmet.

"I won't be for long if we don't start chopping some heads off."

Before we could give each other a high five a knife was at my throat. I growled lowly, thrust my elbow into the person's ribcage, flipped around and aimed my gun at them. The vampire who had been chasing Lici earlier was standing in a bent over position, holding his ribs. He glanced up at me and hissed.

"Lici start beheading them." I ordered, staring at the vampire. "Where's Landon?"

"He's not here." The vampire smirked.

I walked towards him, pointing my gun at the bottom of his chin with my left hand and running a finger across his belt buckle with my right. Ever so lightly I traced his waist line with a single finger. He stared down at me with piercing blue eyes, his smirk never fading.

"Tell me where he is, Brett."

"Why should I tell you anything?"

Swiftly, I raised my knee and got him right in between the legs with all the force I could muster. I smiled as sweetly as I could and got a firm grip onto his belt buckle. My gun stayed in its spot as did Brett even though his face showed a brilliant pain.

"I will not hesitate to kill you." I scowled.

"He's long gone, sweetheart." He laughed then leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "And you'll never find him."

He leaned back again, my gun never leaving the underside of his chin. He flashed me a brilliant smile with his human teeth and batted his eyes. I rolled my own eyes in disgust.

I pushed him backwards into a wall and stood on my tiptoes. My eyes searched his for a second before I leaned forward and crushed my lips against his. He tried to pull back in surprise at first, but he soon put his arm around my shoulder. I pulled back and gave him the warmest smile I could muster.

"Brett, tell me where he is."

"I don't know where he went." He breathed, beginning to bend down.

My face distorted slightly as I took in the information and I pushed the gun into his chin even harder. I quirked a brow at him as he froze.

"I'm sorry Brett." I murmured. "See ya in the next life."

And I pulled the trigger. Blood rained down on a two foot radius before I turned and walked away. My feet took me to the front porch, where both Sam and Dean were staring into the house with dumbstruck expressions. Both had a gun in their hand and frozen in mid-step.

"You two are slow as hell." I commented, wiping some blood from my forehead.

"That's because Blondie surprised us when she bolted in there!" Dean defended.

Lici scoffed as she walked out of the broken doorway. "You're supposed to be the infamous Winchester's...which means you shouldn't be surprised when an ally runs by your car and slams the door shut on you."

"...Lici." I scolded. "Just because we do it, doesn't mean other people do."

"Yeah...I know." She grinned. "Anyways, there were only four. Where's Landon?"

"I don't know."

"Great, four down...one to go."

Dean raised his sawed off shotgun at me and cocked it out of no where. His expression was no longer dumbstruck, but not serious. He glared at me as I pulled my shirt up and placed my gun back in its holster.

"We're not your enemy, boys."

"No human could have killed those vampires so fast." He barked. "And if you're not human, you're public enemy number one."

I laughed. "Dean, Sam...can we have a nice conversation without guns being pointed at us?"

"Yeah, you guys owe us that."

"You kissed him, how do we know that you're not a vampire, too?" Sam argued.

Lici turned to me and gave me the most disgusted look I was sure she could muster on her face. She was looking me up and down critically, then walked over and smacked me.

"What the hell, Adri! You said you were over him!"

"I am, Lici. Trust me...I am."

"Apparently you're not."

"His brains are on the ceiling next to the door. I'm over him."

She rolled her eyes. "Adri, you can't go kissing vampires. They could bite you. Talk about nasty."

"I didn't kiss him because I like him; I kissed him because vampires are horrible at hiding their bloodlust. Right after my lips touched his he was dazed. He would've told me anything if I gave him blood."

"Whatever. Can we go inside now? I'm cold and the guns are getting old."

I nodded in agreement as I looked over at the brothers in questioning. They glanced at each other before lowering their guns and walking up to us. Lici smiled at them and began walking inside when Dean cleared his throat; she turned and quirked a brow at him.

"What?"

"Well," he started, "I'd like your guns so you can't shoot us."

Lici began to whine when I reached over and grabbed her gun. I handed it over to Dean as she glared at me.

"And I'm keeping mine. You two have guns, we have nothing. It wouldn't be fair." I stated as Lici began to whine about loosing her gun.

"Fine." Dean snorted.

We walked into the house, the boys behind me as I trailed behind Lici. The vampire bodies were lying on the floor, mangled and beheaded, with pints of blood pooled around them. I smirked at a job well done as we passed the kitchen doorway.

Lici jerked around as Dean stamped his foot in disgust. Dirt and grime filled every crevice of the room, but it was the best one in the house to talk in, so I just rolled my eyes at him. Lici did the same as she sat in one of the only chairs, making a face at the brothers.

"So, short stuff...." I began while smirking in his direction as he made a noise at the nickname. "I'm sorry. Dean, Sam...what do ya boys want ta know about us darlin' girls?"

Deans mouth tried not to twitch up into a classic little boy grin at my slight country accent I placed into my sentence. My own lips curved into a small smile in amusement.

"For starters," Sam interrupted, leaning against a counter. "What are your names?"

"Adrienne and Felicity." We answered in unison, but I was the one who continued. "My name is Adrienne Harper, her's is Felicity Storme. We've been hunters since we turned...oh, what was it, Lici? Eleven?"

She nodded furrowing her brows together and yawning. "Yeah, but we didn't know each other then."

"Exactly...we met up in high school, during cheerleading."

Dean began to laugh but quickly covered it up with a cough when Lici threw him a horrid glare that probably would've sent the Devil running. I smiled attentively at her and nodded for her to lay her head down. She did so with one last glare at Dean.

"Lici here took tae-kwon do in elementary school and gymnastics in high school with me...so she's one flexible bitch, ya'know?"

"You took gymnastics too, whore." She backfired, groaning.

I snickered a bit before continuing. "She came to my school at the end of my sophomore year dressed in something like what she's wearing now. When practice started up, she pranced up with the air of huntress...we knew exactly who the other was before anything was said. The girls hated me for making her co-captain after two days, but you know...not my problem."

"We don't care about your high school days, Adrienne." Sam growled.

"Oh but you do."

"Lici's right...in our high school days is when we got our first kill together." I agreed. "It was two weeks after we met, I believe. Marie Tadder, a lady in white, had been causing men to wreck for about two days when we heard about it at practice."

"Stupid gossiping bitches." Lici grumbled into the table.

I laughed. "Those gossiping bitches brought us together, love. Remember that."

She mumbled a sarcastic remark and groaned again. I shook my head at her as I continued.

"After we got Marie to go back to sleep, we finished up our school year and took off. Don't get us wrong, we took online classes for stuff we needed to know...but other than that, school fled our minds." A sigh escaped my mouth as I remembered the old days. "We've gone through three vamp clans, four shape-shifters, many little demons, a few ladies in white, and a few others that don't' really matter."

"So you're saying you guys...."

I cut Dean off. "Yes, we've been hunters for ten years. Well...Lici's been a hunter for eleven. It's not much, no, but we know what we're doing."

Lici giggled a bit from where she was before yawning again. "Adri, I'm sleepy."

"I thought that's what was going on."

"What's wrong with her?" Sam inquired.

"Nothing much, but we gotta go to the hospital. Lici got herself a concussion when she ran into that tree earlier." I grinned.

She lifted her head up and scoffed immaturely. "And you guys can go die for that."


End file.
